


Doubters

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: BioShock
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Medical Procedures, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief Oneshot of Steinman's thoughts.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubters

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like 4 years ago for DA and then Y!Gal.

Meeting Cohen for the first time...I could tell there was something not quite right about him. Ryan insisted that the man was an  _artist_ , a musician and playwright of sorts. Not that I would know much about music, theater, and poetry.  
  
My canvas was the body, the scalpel my brush, and Aphrodite herself my eternal muse.  
  
I did not talk with Cohen for very long. The man was obviously not interested in having work done and he knew nothing of medical science, but he mentioned that he was worried about losing his audience. He told me that he had only one real rival in his field, some woman named Culpepper. I had never heard of her before, but apparently she was the talk of Fort Folic. Cohen found her work to be anything but artistic. It didn't surprise me in the least to learn that she was also highly critical of Cohen's productions.  
  
Cohen called her a  _doubter_  
  
I had never heard the term before so I asked him to explain what it meant. He just laughed and shook his head saying that the term was self-explanatory and being a doctor, I should easily decipher the meaning behind it. He took another drink and his hand went to the small of my back in an entirely too familiar manner. I decided it was best to excuse myself from the conversation after that.  
  
It's been so long since that night I talked with the self-proclaimed artist, Cohen.  
  
So _long_ since that phrase was first introduced to me, but I see it now....our arts are not so different in the grand scheme.   
  
It's just that people just don't understand and what they do not understand, they _cannot_  appreciate. Like the former patients who bang on my door, calling out, " _Steinman_ , fix me! You promised to make me pretty! Look at me!  _LOOK AT MEEEEE!!_ "  
  
Don't they realize that I made them beautiful? I freed them from their physical deformities, their symmetry. They aren't anywhere near perfect, no...goodness knows how long I've  _labored_  to make them perfect.  
  
It's never good enough.  
  
Aphrodite...goddess, can you not see how hard I've worked? It's the doubters, they just don't understand what I've done for them. They are ungrateful because they themselves cannot see what you and I do. They don't see that symmetry is a curse upon the human form and that I am only trying to help liberate them from.  
  
I try...I try  _so hard_  my love.  
  
But they make it _so_  difficult, Cohen's doubters, my doubters. They yell and scream and say that I butchered them when to see the truth, they only need to look in a mirror. Those angry voices, they echo in the foyer, inside of my head as I work-  
  
_Every_  
**_Single  
_** NIGHT  
  
My knife is only so sharp, goddess.  
My will only so strong.  
  
I'm one man in a sea of doubters. I sail with you as my compass, but the sea is rough, black, and unyielding. I need more than a guide, my love. I need so much more if we both are to survive the storm.  
  
Cohen was right...he knew, he knew that people were incapable of appreciating the art, the beauty that we gave to them.  
  
That we so  _selflessly_  shared with them.  
  
I refuse to give in to the doubters' calls though, goddess. I will weather this storm with you because it's what's right. This is the true path... _you_  are the true path.  
  
Asymmetry.  
  
They may be doubters now, but we will make them see. We will make them ALL see that I've helped them! That I've made them beautiful!  
  
So  _painfully_  beautiful!  
  
Oh goddess...I only hope that day comes soon. I cannot wait for the day when people walk out of my foyer with a smile, thanking me from the bottom of their heart for giving them this gift of yours. When that day comes, I hope that you will be proud of me, Aphrodite.  
  
I will open their eyes as you have opened mine.


End file.
